A. OBJECTIVES At initiation of the MRDDRC, Jill Joseph, M.D., Ph.D., a health services researcher, was named interim director of this Core, initially titled Study Design and Biostatistics. In 2003, we were fortunate to recruit Robert McCarter, Sc.D. to direct this Core. Dr. McCarter comes from the University of Maryland School of Medicine where he co-directed a similar core of their GCRC. Dr. McCarter has brought expertise not only in epidemiology and biostatistics but also in informatics, which has been added to the scope of services provided by the Core. He has enhanced the infrastructure, including developing web-based support services. This Core is now called Biostatistics and Informatics to reflect the additional focus. The objective of the Biostatistics and Informatics Core (BIC) is to provide a broad range of study design, information management, and statistical support services to MRDDRC investigators. Its vision is that provision of methodological support to both junior and senior investigators will strengthen quality of their research. To realize this vision, the Core focuses on a continuum of services extending from the initiation and design of research, to the conduct of studies and collection of data, quality assurance, data analysis, interpretation of results, and report preparation. MRDDRC investigators and fellows also are educated through a series of lectures in biostatistical methodology for planning, analysis and interpretation of their research studies. One of our major goals in unifying the Biostatistics and Informatics functions is to provide MRDDRC investigators with "one-stop shopping" for all of their research support needs and to more effectively integrate these services. We assign either an epidemiologist or biostatistician as the primary contact for each investigator, the choice based on staffing and the needs of the project. For example, we have found that epidemiologists are particularly able to understand the basis of the medical science and thus are effective at communicating with the investigator who is in need of a full spectrum of services. For those investigators who need discrete technical services such as sample size determination or nonstandard analyses, a biostatistician is most appropriate. Finally, we have specialists who perform routine functions such as database development, data analyses, and management of the networks and systems.